20 and Gay
by Sirius1994
Summary: Short AU fic about Sirius 20th birthday. He's new with his sexuality and a bit cautious about it. His best friends, James and Peter, gets tired of it and set up a very special birthday present for him...
1. Chapter 1

**Short AU fic about Sirius 20****th**** birthday. He is new with his sexuality and a bit cautious about it. His friends, James and Peter, gets tired of it and set up a very special birthday present for him. **

**Warning: Mild sexual content. I tried not be so graphic, it's embarrassing as it is :P**

* * *

They had started the night at a muggle club in town with people of, as James called them, 'his kind', gays. But as early as two at night they had left and forced Sirius to return to his flat, alone. So, very confused by the early end of the night and also by James' and Peter's wide grins, he walked home. As he opened the door to his bedroom he stopped, frozen at the spot.

"Hey there," said a young man, standing by Sirius' desk. He looked like he was around Sirius age, tawny hair that fell over his eyes, skinny jeans and a black, tight shirt.

Typical James, he had sat him up with a whore! Sirius was openly gay to his best friends and ever since he told them, they had started pairing him with random guys and forced him to go to gay clubs. Sirius usually refused and had told them that he didn't need their help.

"They didn't say you were this handsome," said the young man and walked towards Sirius. Sirius just stared at him as he came closer, he was quite attractive. "So, Mr Black, is it? You can call me Moony. How do you want it?"

Sirius was stunned and stood stiffly and a bit nervous by the door. The boy, called Moony, probably not his real name, was now standing right in front of him and Sirius, with his back against the door, was trapped. Prepared to decline the offer, he cleared his throat. "Eh…I don't- Oh…" He stopped himself as the boy leaned in and started kissing his neck lightly. Maybe it wasn't that bad.

"Why don't we start by your bed, handsome?" said the boy seductive and Sirius let himself be led to the bed. He was pushed down and landed softly upon the pillows. The boy stood by the bed and, with his eyes focused on Sirius, he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. _God_…was everything Sirius could think. He lay motionless as he watched the boy dress of in front of him. When all the buttons were undone, a pale and attractive chest was revealed and Sirius found that he couldn't keep his eyes of it. Moony smirked without Sirius noticing and slowly stepped closer to the bed. As he did, Sirius broke his gaze away from Moony's chest and up to his face, realizing how stupid he must have looked. Moony gave him a smile before slowly straddling Sirius with his knees on either side of Sirius. Too shocked to move he looked up at the boy who was now biting his lip. He looked hungrily at Sirius and leaned down to his neck.

"What do you want me to do?" he whispered in Sirius ear, sending shivers down his spine. Sirius swallowed not daring to touch the boy pressed up on top of him.

"I-I don't know…" said Sirius. It sounded stupid but it was true, he didn't really know what gay guys did to each other.

The boy gave a small chuckle against Sirius neck and said, "Okay, I just improvise then, while you decide what you want." Sirius felt Moony's hands travel up under his shirt and lifted his head to help him remove it. Moony kissed Sirius' collar bone before moving lower to his nipples and then below his belly button, and that's when Sirius lost focus. His trousers were quickly removed and the sensation was unreal, he had never felt anything like this before.

"Figured something out?" said Moony after a while and crawled back to Sirius neck.

How was he supposed to _'figure something out'_ when Moony did _that _to him? The other boy clearly sensed Sirius' confusion and smiled against his neck as he placed small kisses there. "Something you always wanted to try? I can do anything?" he breathed, close to Sirius' ear.

"Well, I've never…you know, done _it,"_ said Sirius and flushed. Moony smiled at him, for his shyness or his virginity Sirius didn't know. Moony rolled to his back and pulled Sirius on top of him.

"I'm all yours," Moony smirked at him while his hands traveled all over Sirius' body. It made him relax a bit so he carefully started to stroke his hands over the boy under him.

* * *

Sirius collapsed on top of Moony and breathed heavy.

"You're good," breathed Moony, panting like Sirius did. "better than most people." Sirius smiled at the compliment, even if Moony probably _had_ to say that, it still felt good to hear.

"You're also kind and gentle. Most people don't care about me at all," he continued as his breath got calmer. Sirius moved from his chest and lay down next to him, still very close with an arm around Moony's waist.

"Is that why you got these?" asked Sirius and stroked his hand gently over Moony's collarbone and shoulder. His body was covered with small bruises and cuts, more around his neck and arms.

"As I said, they're never as gentle as you are," said the boy and looked at his wrists which clearly showed that he'd been roughly held down as they shifted in red and blue. "We've got some time left, if you want to do anything else," said Moony.

"Are you going somewhere else later?" asked Sirius while he touched Moony's chest.

"I don't really know, in that case my boss will call me," said Moony and closed his eyes.

"You don't work alone?" asked Sirius, a bit surprised and studied the boy's face.

"No, I work for someone who has contact with the buyers. I don't earn that much myself, the most goes to him, but…" he turned his face to look at Sirius. "You know, it's all I got," said Moony. Sirius nodded but felt very sorry for him.

"Can I hire you the whole night then?" asked Sirius quietly.

"I'm afraid that might cost you. If I had worked alone, I would stay for free," he said and smiled.

"No, but I've got money! It's okay," Sirius ensured him and pressed himself closer to Moony. Now he felt a bit more confident around him when he had got to know him a bit.

"Alright," said Moony slowly and turned fully to Sirius. "So what do you have in mind?"

"Eh…I'm quite tired, so…"said Sirius, the time must be around four in the morning.

"But, what am I doing here then?" asked Moony and frowned confused.

"Well, I just wanted you here. If that's okay," said Sirius flushing. Maybe Moony had some rule against staying over at people. He probably thought that Sirius just wasted his time.

"So you're paying me to sleep and cuddle with you? The whole night." He said with a playful smile on his lips.

Sirius didn't catch the playfulness in Moony's voice and thought that he didn't want to. "Mm…if that's okay?" he said a bit insecure.

"You're very special," said Moony, amused. "And I didn't get the chance to sleep last night, so that would be nice," He leaned closer and rested his forehead against Sirius'. He smiled at him as Sirius gripped him tighter.

Moony was very cute, too bad that everything was _'false'_, it didn't mean anything or would ever do. Sirius was just one of his many clients. Everything Moony did or said could just be something he told everyone. But he had said that he was special…

"Can I kiss you?" breathed Sirius. He wanted to forget what Moony was and pretend that he belonged to him.

"Of course you can,"

"But you don't really want to?" said Sirius, without meeting his eyes. The other boy stayed quiet which Sirius confirmed as a 'no'. But then he felt his warm and wet lips on his own and returned the kiss.

"I actually don't mind," said Moony quietly when he had pulled away. They cuddled and kissed like a real couple and Sirius thought it was wonderful. He had never had a boyfriend, but he believed it might be like this.

"Maybe I can see you again sometime?" asked Sirius hopefully, wishing it would be more like a date.

"Maybe," responded Moony. Sirius didn't quite like the answer he got but didn't push it further. He could ask again tomorrow. Even though he didn't know anything about 'Moony' he stilled liked him. He closed his eyes pulled the cover closer around them and they stayed quiet for a long time.

"My real name is Remus,"

* * *

**So, what did you think? ^^ If I got time I'll maybe post another chapter, but I have a lot of work with my other wolfstar fic :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's another chapter :3 sorry it sucks xD**

* * *

Remus sat at a bar stool in the shabby bar, waiting to get a catch or for his boss to call. His motions were slow and his vision blurry, the alcohol and drugs had really set in. A month ago he thought he'd started to get addicted to the drug, now he was sure of it. It helped him to relax and put up with his 'job' and messed up life. It was the only thing he spend his money on, that and alcohol.

"Two tequilas," said a man and walked up by Remus' side at the bar. "One for me and one for _this_ pretty fellow,"

Remus turned to face the man and gave him a smile. He had hoped to be alone this night, he was ridiculously tired and just wanted to return to his room and sleep. The man, offering the shot, was older than Remus and significantly taller and stronger. Remus sighed to himself but he needed the money and shouldn't complain.

"Bottoms up!" said the man and offered Remus one of the shot glasses. He took it with his fumbling hands and almost spilled it out in the process before sweeping it. He shut his eyes tight at the strong, burning feeling in his throat and when he opened them again the whole room was spinning. Remus couldn't focus on the man getting closer but he soon felt him kissing and biting his neck. He leaned back and luckily the bar desk was behind, otherwise he would've fell of the stool. The dizziness forced him to shut his eyes and he griped the mans' shirt to stay still and he could hear the muffled music around them, as if it were from a distant.

Remus let the man play with him for a while, kissing his neck and touching him, he just wanted to get over with this. It was until the man started stroking his hands up Remus' thighs he opened his eyes and weakly pushed the mans' chest.

"What?" said the man and pushed himself closer to Remus. "You're a whore, aren't you?" he continued in Remus' ear and bit him.

"Yes, but I'm not doing anything here, at the bar," Even in his drunken state he knew he couldn't. If someone revealed him for being a prostitute he would get arrested and lose his job.

But the man kept kissing him and started to pull his shirt and Remus had to struggle to get the hands from his collar.

"Come on!"

"Noo," Remus slurred and tried to push the man away but he was weak even when he wasn't drunk. He had no knowledge of the many people in the bar, everything around them was just dark and blurry.

"And what are you going to do?" said the man and gripped Remus wrists tightly with his hands. It was no use to for Remus to struggle and his wrists hurt, he would surely get new bruises.

"Huh? What'shu gonna do if I rape you, sue me?" the man smirked and he had a point. Remus couldn't do anything because the man could just report him for being a whore in defense. He tried to pull his wrist free again but failed.

"Get of me!" said Remus as the man roughly touched him everywhere he could reach. He breathed heavy from the struggling and was near fainting because of the drugs and had to shut his eyes to keep himself from vomiting. He could hear a voice from the distance, it sounded angry, but his sight was too blurry to see anyone. The man had stopped touching Remus and just held on to his wrists.

"And who are you?" he could hear the man growl to another. Next thing he knew, the man had let go of him and without his support, he hit the floor and looked up at the ceiling while the room kept spinning around him.

Moment later, he felt a hand on his shoulder and someone was clearly trying to talk to him. He turned his head and tried to focus his eyes on the face above him, it wasn't the same man as before.

"-tter get you home," was everything Remus catch. He recognized the voice but couldn't remember who it belonged to. The man bent down and wrapped his arms around Remus' back to help him up.

"There. Are you alright?" asked the familiar voice. Remus had much trouble standing up and he had no balance what so ever and had to wrap his arms quickly around the mans' neck when his legs gave way. The man held him tightly to keep him straight. Remus closed his eyes and buried his face into the mans' neck.

"I rec-recognize you-" slurred Remus and looked up into his eyes. "You're…you're him…Sirius,"

"Yes, it's me," he said and smiled. "Are you feeling sick?" he asked with concern in his voice. Remus could barely hear anything and over Sirius' shoulder he could see people dancing and laughing in the colored light. It took some time for him to understand the question and after a while he shook his head.

"I wanna go home," mumbled Remus.

"Okay, I'll take you home," said Sirius and started walking through the crowd while supporting Remus. Without Sirius, Remus wouldn't be able to stand and less get home alone. He might have overdosed a bit tonight…

As they stepped out on the street, Sirius called a cab.

"Is it okay…if I take you to my place?" asked Sirius nervously. "You can sleep there," Remus, who leaned heavily against Sirius, nodded and made some kind of sound to approve.

* * *

Remus slumped down on the bed next to Sirius and inhaled the scent from the pillow.

"This is familiar," he said with his voice muffled by the pillow. He turned around and gave Sirius a drunken smile.

"Thanks for taking me home," said Remus and moved closer to Sirius. He brushed his hand over Sirius face and then rested it in his black hair. Sirius closed his eyes and smiled, this boy really made him feel special even though he probably wasn't…

"Well, of course. Couldn't leave you with that creep, could I?" said Sirius and enjoyed Remus hand in his hair.

"Nothin' unusual, m' used to get treated like that,"

"You shouldn't, you're worth more,"

"Mm…" Remus snuggled closer to Sirius neck and kissed him lightly. "It's a part of the job," he whispered into Sirius' ear, "And I've only got raped twice-"

"What?!" Sirius bolted up to stare down at Remus.

"It's no big deal, it happens,"

"But…I don't want that…to happen you," said Sirius and looked away.

Remus stayed quiet for a while as he tried to think of what to do next. He was still very dizzy from the alcohol, nothing that disappeared just like that, and he felt a big need for the pills in his jacket. But he didn't want to take drugs in front of Sirius who already was worried about him.

"Come," said Remus and stretched out his arms for Sirius. "You liked to cuddle, didn't you?" he asked with a smile.

* * *

**I'll probably write one more chapter to end it but I have NO idea of what it's going to be about or what will happen! So can someone please tell me how you want it to end! Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this isn't the last chapter :P I never planned to do it so this is just an extra part off the story!**

* * *

Remus grunted and rolled over in bed to find Sirius standing in the doorway.

"Hey…" said Remus and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his back.

"What's this for?" asked Sirius and held a small pill bottle in his hand, ignoring Remus with an intensive look upon him. Remus looked at the bottle and then up to Sirius face. "It fell out of your jacket," Sirius explained.

"It's…it's just…" Remus trailed of and didn't know what to say.

"Just, what?"

"It's just antidepressant," said Remus tiredly. "Give it to me," he said and reached out his hand.

"Why do you take it?" asked Sirius and made no move to give it back, ignoring Remus again.

"It helps,"

"Helps?"

"It helps me through this shit. Now give it back! They cost a fortune!"

"Did you take it last night?" Remus looked into Sirius eyes for a while before nodding. "But…you can't take it when you drink, it's dangerous," Remus looked down.

"I just took a few…" he said quietly.

"A few? You're not supposed to take more than one a day," said Sirius and read from the bottle. "You can die of overdosing…" Remus didn't respond. Sirius walked towards the bed and slowly sat down next to him.

"Here," said Sirius quietly and handed Remus the bottle.

"Thanks…" mumbled Remus without meeting Sirius eyes. They sat in silence for a long time, a bit awkward.

"I'll pay you of course, for having you here," said Sirius to break the silence.

"No, you don't have to. I'm just glad you helped me and let me stay here," said Remus. "I'll just say that I didn't get a catch," he looked into Sirius eyes and gave him a smile. Sirius was about to reply but Remus stood up and picked up his clothes from the floor. "I should be going," he said and quickly got dressed. Sirius sat and watched him from the bed.

"Well," said Remus when he was done and walked up to Sirius side. "I guess we'll meet again," he bent down and gave Sirius a soft kiss with a last smile before he left.

Sirius stayed on the bed and watched Remus leave. He could still feel Remus sweet taste and missed his lips on his own, he just wanted to run after him and catch him in the stairs. Sirius sighed and looked around the room, his eyes landed on the pillow Remus had slept on. Upon it lay a small note. Sirius picked it up and grinned as he saw the numbers that where scratched on it.

* * *

"James! You should meet him, he's amazing!" said Sirius as he talked to James over the phone later that day. But James didn't seem to be as excited as Sirius was.

"Mm…Yeah?"

"-and he's sooo beautiful and extremely hot!" continued Sirius clearly not hearing James.

"Yes…sounds great. But-"

"-and today, before he-"

"Sirius!"

"Yes?"

"Eh…don't you think…he might act?" asked James carefully.

"What do you mean?" said Sirius slowly.

"You know…it is his job to be _hot. _We hired him, he's being _amazing_ for money,"

"So you're saying that he…just use me, because that's not true!"

"Sirius, let's be realistic. He wants you to like him cuz that will earn him more money,"

"No! You're wrong!" said Sirius his voice getting higher and he could feel a growing lump in his throat. "He said I was special…"

"Yes, well…you are very special Siri, it's just…you're newly gay and he's the first one you met. Maybe you should look around some more and get more secure, take it a bit slower…"

"But, it was you who sat me up with him. You said you was tired of me for taking it slow,"

"Yes, but not as a date. Sirius…he's a whore," Sirius got quiet for a long time.

"I'm going to see him again,"

"Yeah, well if anything goes wrong or if you need, me I'll be here. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine. Call you!"

* * *

Sirius walked into the shabby bar again. It was dark and loud music inside and quite a lot of people. He looked around and searched for Remus but it was hard to find him. So instead he made his way to the bar and ordered a drink. As every bar stool was taken he looked around to find another seat. Sirius found an empty sofa in the corner where he had good view of the bar.

"Hi handsome,"

"Remus!" exclaimed Sirius happily.

"Eh...right! It's you,"

"Sirius,"

"Yes, course... So Sirius," said Remus and walked closer to him with a seductive smile. "wanne have some fun?" Remus straddled Sirius' lap on the sofa.

"Eh..." Sirius immediately started to get insecure and again felt very innocent and stupid. "I thought that maybe...we could talk or-"

"My boss is watching behind me," said Remus and motioned with a nod. Sirius looked over Remus shoulder and saw a man watching them from the bar. "So I have to work," continued Remus and bent forward to kiss Sirius' neck. He stroked his hands over Sirius' chest and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Sirius let a small squeasy sound leave his lips and felt Remus smile against his skin.

"Getting a bit excited, are we?" chuckled Remus.

"A bit maybe..." said Sirius and felt himself blush.

"You're tense, relax," whispered Remus in his ear. He stroked his hands inside Sirius shirt and massaged his shoulders and neck. "Lean back your head," said Remus to get better reach for Sirius neck and pressed himself closer to him.

"Remus, I wonder if...you'd like to," started Sirius. He had a bit difficult to talk as Remus marked his collar bone.

"Sweetie, I'm not allowed to date customers," said Remus with an apologizing smile. "But you know, you can still see me," Remus drew his finger along Sirius' jaw line and bit his lip. Sirius was disappointed and it clearly was visible.

"I have to work now and earn some money. If you want me, I'm all your. I'll start at 10 tomorrow night," said Remus and gave Sirius a last kiss before standing up. Sirius sat still on the sofa and saw Remus walk towards the man on the bar, his boss. He saw him talk to the man who pointed at some guys on the dance floor. Remus nodded and as he walked away towards the dance floor, his boss slapped his bum.

* * *

**I'll soon post the last chapter :) It's almost done! So if you have any request about it there's still time to change it ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I think this is the last chapter. Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Sirius had gone home quickly after Remus had left him. He didn't need to see Remus dance and flirt with the guys at the dance floor, even though he looked incredible sexy. And he didn't like the way his boss had treated him...in fact, he didn't liked how anyone treated Remus. The guys he had danced with had touched him everywhere and pulled his clothes, but Remus didn't seem to mind that. He had just sent them his flirty smile and winked at them. He even seemed to enjoy the attention as he danced and stripped while the guys cheered.

Sirius had sat like an jealous boyfriend at the sofa, scowling at the disgusting guys. But he really had no right to do so, Remus wasn't his boyfriend...and he had been quite clear about not dating costumers. But Remus was special to him, ha had a strong urge to take care of him and 'save him'. _What if he didn't wanted to get saved? _But he couldn't want to have this job, they were hurting him. Just look at that prat who'd hurt him last night and tried to rape him! I've got to safe him!

Sirius left his flat at 9:30 that night to wait for Remus outside the bar. He just wanted to see him and talk, and he wished that maybe he could change Remus.

* * *

"Hey Remus!" said Sirius and waved pathetically as he saw him walking down the street._ 'God I'm obvious! He must think I'm stupid'._

"Oh, hi..." said Remus and walked up to Sirius, a bit confused and clearly surprised. "Sirius," he said as to be sure that it was his name._ 'But he knew my name didn't he?'_

"How are you?" said Sirius and tried to sound cool.

"M' fine" said Remus and shrugged. He took up the small bottle from his jacket and quickly swallowed a pill. He cleared his throat and looked up into Sirius eyes. "Tired," he said and nodded. "Much...'work',"

"Ah, right," said Sirius in understatement. He suddenly noticed a red mark close to Remus eye and stepped up in front of him. Remus looked a bit unsure but didn't back off. Sirius reached out his hand and gently traced the scar from Remus eye to his lip. He didn't need to ask about it, he knew where it came from.

"Well, I should...I should go. Got things to do," said Remus without meeting his eyes. He was about to pass Sirius and get into the bar but Sirius stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"No," he said firmly.

"Sirius-"

"No, they're hurting you...I don't want that," said Sirius, his eyes locked with Remus'.

"But Sirius, I need it for a living, I..." he looked down at the ground and sighed. "Try to understand,"

"I don't understand! You could do so much better,"

"Well, just accept it then!"

"Remus, I care about you,"

"I don't need you to care for me!" shouted Remus at him looking straight into his eyes. "You're just one of my shags!"

Sirius swallowed and faced the ground, he looked extremely hurt. He was silly to believe that he was special like Remus had said on their first night together. Remus was probably just annoyed with him for showing up everywhere. He should have known...he was stupid for getting feelings for someone as Remus, a whore.

Several minutes had past until Remus spoke.

"Erm...I'm sorry..."

"No," Sirius had to clear his throat and dry away the tears he hadn't noticed come. "I understand...sorry for wasting your time," he said and swallowed the growing lump.

"Sirius...you know what I am..."

"I know, but...I just really like you," Remus shook his head at this.

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do" said Sirius, sounding like a child.

"Sirius, you just like this," said Remus and gesturing to his own body, "and what I do," Sirius looked down, disappointed and even more hurt then before. "Hey," said Remus and gently cupped Sirius face, "you're sweet. It's nothing wrong with you and you will find someone you really love,"

Sirius shook his head again and Remus gave him a small smile.

"Yes you will," Remus ensured him. "I need to go now," he bent forward and kissed Sirius' cheek.

"No! Don't go," said Sirius, he didn't care how pathetic he sounded anymore. "You can live with me and I can help you get a real job,"

"Sirius, I've got no money-"

"No, but I do! I want to help,"

Remus was about to reply when his phone ringed. He took it out of his pocket and looked down at the screen, 'boss' it said. He faced Sirius and looked into his grey eyes.

"Please," pleaded Sirius in a whisper. Remus took a few breaths and starred at Sirius before shaking his head and made a move to answer the call. But when he had clicked the answer button, Sirius snatched it out of his hand and without leaving Remus eyes he pressed the phone to his ear.

"Remus is quitting," he said and hung up.

"Sirius...what have you done..." Remus was stunned and starred at the phone.

"It's okay, you'll live with me," said Sirius. Remus didn't answer and stayed quiet for a long time. Sirius started to get afraid that Remus would attack him. But he didn't. Instead he reached for the pill bottle in his pocket to take one.

"Please don't," said Sirius quietly. Remus looked up at him with big eyes and slightly parted lips. He slowly put it back in his pocket and kept quiet.

It was pitch black outside now and it started to get really cold. Time must be around 11 by now. Remus shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Well," he said after a while. "Now when I lost my job, I also lost my room, soo..."

"But you're staying with me," said Sirius again. "Are you cold?" Remus almost didn't wear anything, just his tight black shirt and a thin, short jacket over. He nodded and shuddered again. "Let's get home then,"

They walked in silence side by side on the empty street until they reached Sirius flat.

"So, you wane have my bed, I can-"

"Don't be silly. We've already shared bed two times," said Remus and stepped into Sirius' bedroom. Sirius couldn't help but smile as he followed Remus.

Well in bed Sirius lay on his side to face Remus. Remus hadn't said anything and was now laying on his back with his eyes closed but Sirius was sure he was awake.

"Are you very mad at me?" asked Sirius and studied him. Remus gave a heavy sigh and opened his eyes.

"No, I'm not mad," he said and turned to face Sirius. "Just...I know you're making a mistake- No, let me talk now. You've just realised that you're gay, your friends told me, and I'm the first guy you've ever kissed and slept with. So, only because I am with you, you think that you have feelings for me. But you will soon realise how I am and what I've done and throw me out. And now when I've lost my job and you have pissed off my boss, I won't get it back. So I will end up having nothing." he finished.

Sirius just stared at him._ 'That's not how I feel'_ he thought.

"I won't threw you out," said Sirius."I really like you. Don't you like me? Everything you told me, that I was special and that you really wanted to kiss me, did you lie?"

"No," said Remus slowly. "You are special...but...but you can't like someone as me,"

Sirius scooted closer and took Remus hands in his. They were cold and small in his own.

"But I do...do you like me?" Remus looked into Sirius eyes, his forehead almost touching Sirius'.

"I think I do," he breathed and leaned closer to Sirius. Slowly and carefully he closed the distance between them, his lips brushing gently over Sirius'. When he pulled back, Sirius let out a shaky breath with his eyes closed, Remus released one of his hands to stroke his face and hair.

"Mm...missed that..."mumbled Sirius. Remus smiled and kept stroking his fingers through Sirius' soft hair. Sirius opened his eyes and looked into Remus'. "We can make it work… I want to try," said Sirius. "Please, I really believe in this, in us,"

Remus breathed slowly and studied Sirius for a long time. He had never believed in love, no one had ever been interested of him, just the things he did at work.

"You really like me?" he asked and tried to find something in Sirius' eyes. Sirius nodded.

"Okay, we'll try,"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I might do an Epilogue, I don't know yet :P**

**And I haven't forgot my other story 'It gets better'. I have one chapter done for beta reading and I've started on the chapter after that ;) So look out for the update!**


End file.
